


安分守己是美德

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 安邦立業 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 豔遇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 短篇原創耽美，一篇完結。





	安分守己是美德

雙臂打直夾在兩耳側，雙掌交疊，身體彎成圓弧狀，跳台處上雙膝微蹲，陳守安深吸一口氣，縱身一跳，身影如箭矢般在空中劃出一道優美的弧形，躍入波光瀲灩的池水裡，水花瞬間四濺，將隔壁水道剛要下水的男人噴得滿身濕，男人瞇起眼睛，只見右側水道裡，一道身影如飛魚般快速前進，他的雙臂在水中來回滑動，配合雙腿輕輕打水，白皙的身體在池水之間若隱若現，不多時，他已游到對岸，在池裡俐落翻身，又往回游。

陳守安來回游了三趟，才覺得身體真正伸展開來，他在水道口作了幾番韻律呼吸，浮出水面的皮膚頓時感覺到空氣中濕熱的黏膩，他又沉入水中，延長在水裡吐氣的時間，讓整個腦子在連日高壓工作後放空。

陳守安是個資訊工程師，在一家新創網路遊戲公司工作，公司成立未滿十年，創始者很年輕，整個公司規模不大，也沒有明顯的階級制度。

遊戲公司在他加入之前，剛發行一款推理解謎遊戲《湖畔山莊》，此款遊戲有六個角色，內建五十幾個劇本，每次重新開局，在玩家選定角色後，遊戲就會隨機抽選劇本，讓除了玩家之外的其他角色都有成為兇手的可能，玩家必須在兇手殺死自己之前破案，否則就算失敗，玩家必須重新開局，或讀檔重來。

《湖畔山莊》發行以後，由於劇本設定複雜而嚴謹，網路上的攻略參差不齊，這款遊戲在網路上的話題性很高，賣得很好，為公司創造高度的營業額，公司決定趁勝追擊，招收幾位新員工，繼續開發下一款推理解謎遊戲《玫瑰山莊》。

陳守安是社會新鮮人，他研究所剛畢業，當了幾個月的替代役，準備進入職場工作，當時他看見這間公司開出新職缺，雖然這份職缺薪水普通，但是公司供三餐，三節獎金加紅利的金額也給得大方，陳守安便順手將履歷也投出去。

不久，陳守安接到好幾間公司通知他筆試，他經過幾輪筆試與面試後，最終收到幾份Offer，其中包含這間新創遊戲公司，和其他幾間創立許久的大公司。

陳守安幾經考慮，發現自己更喜歡這間新創公司的氛圍，便回覆人資部門自己會準時上工，誰知他上工後，蜜月期不到一週就結束，彼時，公司正值《玫瑰山莊》完成的最後階段，他為了修改code加班好幾天，每天都關在辦公室裡不停打電腦，連每週固定的游泳都沒時間去。

陳守安忙了整整一個月，昨天下午，他照常跑程式，螢幕毫無預警跳出「執行完成」的視窗時，陳守安幾乎感動得熱淚盈眶，他將程式碼存檔，分別上傳到公司的主要雲端硬碟與備份硬碟，同時寄了一份信給自己的主管，請對方確認，主管迅速審核後，爽快通知人資批給他三天的有薪假。

陳守安心安理得地回家大睡一場，他醒來後已是清晨，他稍稍吃了點東西，便來到住所附近的室外游泳池，打算重拾他荒廢許久的運動習慣。

在連游三趟之後，陳守安做了幾次韻律呼吸，確認自己的肌肉都伸展開來，便打算繼續游，他潛入水中，雙臂向後伸出，指掌勾在泳池邊，雙腳踏在泳池壁，雙膝微彎，在用力往前蹬的那一秒，他微微向左側看，左側水道口站著一個人，浸在水裡的身軀很精壯，看得到結實的肌肉線條，早晨的晨光透進水裡，健壯身軀上彷彿隱隱浮動幾縷半透明的水緞帶，腹肌下方是低腰子彈型泳褲，泳褲是淺灰色，包裹著明顯的一包突起。

陳守安心慌意亂地轉開視線，一念之差不小心用鼻子吸氣，頓時嗆了一大口水，他反射性攀著泳池邊緣，浮出水面用力咳嗽，他咳得臉紅脖子粗，連泳鏡都不小心扯掉，好半晌，他才緩過氣，順手接過旁人遞來的紙杯，慢慢地喝，紙杯裝的是溫水，讓他咳得乾啞的喉嚨舒服許多。

「謝謝。」他沙啞地說。

「不客氣。」聲音低沉渾厚，陳守安轉頭去看，發現遞水給他的正是他剛才偷看的男人，男人的臉孔模糊，陳守安不禁惱怒自己不佳的視力，他乾笑一聲，「我先拿去丟。」

他一挺身，從水裡爬上岸，一手抓著泳鏡，一手拿著紙杯走到泳池角落的垃圾桶旁，這才悄悄戴起泳鏡，從不遠處偷瞧那個身材狀碩的男人。

這一看，不得了，那男人不只有腹肌，就連胸肌都大得能露出明顯的溝痕，他再往上看，頓時對上一道興致盎然的目光，陳守安嚇得捏緊紙杯，趕緊轉身往飲水機的方向走，他一轉身，就心虛得以為自己被某道專注的目光盯著看，他快步走到飲水機旁，壓著冰水的按鈕，灌了一大口。

他灌得很急，冰水流出唇角，淌下下巴，沿著鎖骨一路往下流，幾縷水流分向，一縷恰好流過他的左乳頭，乳頭敏感地挺起來，陳守安沒注意，他用手背擦了擦嘴，捏皺紙杯，丟到一旁的垃圾桶。

冰涼的飲水讓他鎮定下來，他又轉身，那個男人已經離開水道口，滑進水中泅水，陳守安放下心，他走回自己的水道，站在泳池邊，欣賞男人的泳姿。

精壯的男人游的是捷泳，他的姿勢標準，雙臂入水時沒濺起多少水花，健壯的長腿在水中輕輕拍水，如同鯊魚般，悄無聲息間就游得老遠，陳守安看得入迷，看見男人抵達泳池邊就回頭，優雅快速地游回來。

他離陳守安愈近，陳守安就愈能看清手臂上的結實肌肉，結合他剛剛在水底下的驟然一瞥，一瞬間，陳守安覺得天氣變得更熱，從身上淌下的都是汗滴不是水滴。

男人在抵達泳池邊時停下，他從水裡冒出頭，察覺陳守安目不轉睛的視線，唇邊滑開意味深長的弧度，「你不游嗎？」

陳守安猛然驚醒，「啊喔，要。」他爬上跳水台，看見男人盯著他，他不好意思地提醒，「那個，我要跳水，可能會噴到你，你要不要先游？」  
男人唇角勾起的弧度加深，「你跳水的角度有點不對，才會有那麼大的水花，你跳一次，我跟你說。」

「噢。」陳守安其實也不知道自己跳水哪裡有問題，不過男人看起來很專業，所以他照自己以往的方式跳水，他跳的時候，水花又濺了男人一臉，陳守安在泳池裡站定之後，滿懷歉意地說，「不好意思噴到你了。」

「沒關係。」男人搖搖頭，他雙手撐在池邊，一使力，俐落上岸，他對著水中的陳守安說，「你上來一下。」

陳守安跟著爬出泳池，他照著男人的指示站上跳水台，擺出他習慣跳水的姿勢，男人抓著他的手臂移動位置，又讓他將腰彎得更低，雙膝微蹲，男人沒有改正太多，都只是微調，陳守安臉紅心跳，只覺得那雙熱燙寬大的指掌幾乎撫遍他全身，他感覺自己身上連汗毛都挺起來，更別說乳頭，下身甚至在泳褲內微微抽動，陳守安吞了吞口水，努力抑制自己的生理反應。

他一直都知道自己對女人不感興趣，至於男人，他交往過幾個，但是每個都上過幾次床就結束關係，他也沒碰過真正感興趣的男人。現在他知道，他只是沒碰到對的口味，原來他喜歡這種身材精壯結實的，尤其是男人剛剛從泳池邊起身時，水流沿著男人的乳溝和人魚線一路下滑，滑過下腹，沒入泳褲，想像力一瞬間狂飆，飆得無遠弗屆，他忽然覺得空氣更加濕熱，恨不得埋進泳池裡，再游十趟。

「好了，你跳跳看。」

陳守安喘了一口氣，收回心神，向下跳，這一次，他感覺到入水的阻力大幅減少，很輕易地就能向前滑，他不敢停，拼命游泳，一連游了十趟，才氣喘吁吁地回到泳池邊。

他回來時，隔壁水道的男人已經不在了，陳守安鬆了一口氣，又隱隱覺得失望，他爬上岸，去開放置物櫃拿起換洗衣物，往更衣室走去。

這家游泳池沒有區分更衣室和淋浴間，每間淋浴間也只在門口掛上長門簾，進來這裡的都是同性，也不用避諱，大家基本上洗完澡都會拉開門簾，表示沒人使用，有時候有人忘記拉開門簾，也可以很輕易用有沒有淋浴聲進行判斷。

陳守安走進一間空淋浴間，拉上門簾，他扯掉泳帽和泳鏡，脫掉泳褲，硬挺的下身頓時彈出來，陳守安咬著下唇，他背靠牆壁，雙眼半闔，右手握住自己挺立的下身，慢慢套弄，他闔上眼睛，男人的身體在腦海裡立體而鮮明，下身在手中漲得更大，陳守安用拇指慢慢摩娑下身頂端，忍不住哼出一聲。

忽然間，他的門簾被拉開，陳守安嚇得睜開眼睛，模糊的視力讓他勉強看清男人的輪廓，他喘了一口氣，等著男人道歉退出，豈知男人反而踏進一步，伸手又將門簾拉上，男人打開水龍頭，冰冷的水瞬間撒在兩個人身上，陳守安驚叫一聲，男人已經上前掩住他的嘴，另一手覆蓋在他握住自己下身的手背上，在他耳邊低聲說，「別叫，如果你對我有興趣，就別叫。」

陳守安腦子一片空白，只能下意識點頭，他感覺到男人輕輕咬著他的耳垂，嗓音又濕又熱，「好孩子。」男人放開掩住他嘴巴的手，略帶薄繭的指節反覆挑弄他敏感的乳頭，另一手握著他的指掌上下移動，陳守安忍不住扭動身體，抿緊了唇，怕自己呻吟出聲。

男人將水流開得更大，套弄的速度忽快忽慢，陳守安被他老練的手法掌控住情慾，在水流聲裡輕輕淺淺地呻吟，感覺整個人被吊在男人的指掌上，理智散成一地，男人忽然加快速度，陳守安瞬間繃緊身體，下身噴出白濁的體液。

他靠著牆壁喘息，水流一半打在他身上，一半打在男人身上，他凝視著對方精壯的身體，忽然一陣衝動，他拽下男人的泳褲，看見對方如同身材般驚人的尺寸，一瞬間，渴望從身體深處湧上來，他雙手握緊男人的下體，來回套弄，聽見男人哼出一聲低沉的呻吟，他彷彿得到鼓勵，加快套弄的速度，男人猛然拉開他的手，陳守安錯愕地抬眼望他，男人勾起唇，「我的東西很挑嘴，只進沒有出口的洞。上面的，或下面的，你選一個，我都奉陪。」

陳守安的臉漲得通紅，他吞了口唾液，遲疑半晌，一下子拿不定主意，男人又說，「你擔心的話，我有潤滑劑和保險套，大家合意性交，不勉強。」

話都說到這個份上，陳守安自己也想要，再遲疑只是矯情，他點點頭，緩緩張開大腿，男人見狀，遞給他一條潤滑劑，陳守安沉默地接過，他擠出一些，食指與中指併攏，緩緩插入自己的穴口，他皺著眉，哼出幾聲低吟，眼角餘光察覺到男人目不轉睛地盯著他，他被對方火熱的目光燒得身體更燙，他往穴裡探得更深，指節微彎，身體頓時興奮地泛起一股戰慄，穴口濕熱而鬆軟，他抽出指節，見男人已經戴好保險套，陳守安低聲說，「好了。」

他不確定男人到底是怎麼做的，只見他被男人一拉一抱，雙腿便環上男人勁瘦的腰，男人單手扣住他的腰際，一手扶住自己的硬挺，慢慢插到陳守安的身體裡。

男人的尺寸很大，進得很深，陳守安只覺得頭皮發麻，身體更亢奮，他被動地順著男人的手勁起起伏伏，下身摩擦過男人結實的腹肌，他雙手環住男人的頸項，聽見男人低沉的聲音，「剛剛看你跳水又游泳，就在想你的身體彈性一定很好，真想把你凹成各種形狀，用身體的洞好好含進我的東西。」

這話又辣又煽情，陳守安忍不住嗚咽一聲，男人握緊他的腰，讓他多次用力撞向自己的硬挺，男人的尺寸比陳守安過去經歷的都大，又硬又熱，每次撞入他體內，都狠狠熨貼過他的腸壁，陳守安被操得連腳趾頭都微微蜷曲，話都說不清楚，他忽然迫切地想戴上自己的眼鏡，用足夠的度數仔細看清楚是誰將他操得爽到連名字都差點忘記，他掙扎了一下，男人輕拍他的臀瓣，「不夠爽嗎？」

然後，他的雙腿就被拉下男人的腰，男人將他轉過身，雙臂撐起他的左右膝蓋，使力將他抬起來，他背靠著男人，坐在男人的下身上，整個身體重心全靠著臀穴裡硬挺粗壯的熱棍支撐，身體從裡到外都被狠狠搗開，他自己挺立的下體又被水流反覆衝擊，陳守安被前後夾攻，忍不住溢出呻吟，雙腿向外大敞的羞恥感更讓他全身發紅，全身上下的注意力全卡在男人賁張的灼熱下身，男人輕輕咬著他的耳垂，「乖，頭轉過來，舌頭給我。」

這聲音太低太撩人，陳守安聽話得側轉過頭，嘴張開，舌尖微微探出，男人深深吻住他，舌頭探進他嘴裡，與他激烈交纏，陳守安被深吻攪得幾乎喘不過氣，身體繃得更緊，他感覺到男人加快撞擊的頻率，每一下都狠狠撞在自己最敏感的地方，他的下身不停溢出體液，腦子一片空白，當男人忽然加快速度，他的身體無意識愈繃愈緊，幾乎是跟男人同時洩出熱流。

男人沉默地將陳守安放下，又探過頭，輕輕咬住他的耳垂，「我喜歡你的身體，認識一下。我在外面等你。」

陳守安愣愣看著男人拔下保險套，他連忙回頭翻找自己的眼鏡戴上，眼鏡上一片霧茫，什麼也看不到，他惱怒地拔下眼鏡，正好瞥見男人已經穿好自己的泳褲，手裡拿著什麼東西，掀開門簾走出去。

陳守安手忙腳亂地沖澡，穿好衣服，邊胡亂擦著頭髮邊快步走出淋浴間，他瞇著眼，分不清一排的男人到底誰是誰，他用濕毛巾草草擦拭眼鏡上的霧茫，又重新戴上，他反覆徘徊在吹頭髮和換衣服的男人之間，但潛意識知道不是這些人，他們沒有那個男人高大的體格或精壯的身體。

陳守安沮喪地嘆了口氣，他老老實實地排隊等吹風機，他等了大約五分鐘，排到吹風機後，他將頭髮吹得半乾，便拎著自己的包包走出大門。

他慢慢走到自己停機車的地方，這條路沒什麼車，當他聽見喇叭聲，頓時感到詫異，他漫不經心地回望，純黑的汽車開到他側邊，駕駛座的車窗降下，露出一張端正的臉，陳守安一眼就將這張臉對上自己印象中的模糊臉龐，「是你。」

「你洗太久了吧。」男人勾起唇，他從車內遞出一張名片，陳守安接過名片仔細一看，男人的公司和頭銜映入眼簾，陳守安嚇了一跳，忽然聽見男人說，「背面。」

陳守安將名片翻面，看見一串手寫的電話號碼和Line ID。

「現在打電話給我。」男人的話裡有某種氣勢，陳守安急忙從包包裡翻出手機，照著名片背面的電話撥出去，一陣震動聲從車裡傳出來，陳守安見男人從懷裡掏出手機，按掉電話，「你叫什麼名字？在哪裡工作？」

「我叫陳守安，耳東陳，安分守己的守安。在、在展鴻當工程師。」不知為何，他聲音愈說愈小聲，只見男人眉一挑，「展鴻？」他忽然扯開唇角，「所以你知道我是誰嗎？」

陳守安輕輕點頭，吶吶地說，「我現在知道了。」

男人笑了一聲，笑聲很沉，「真的是很安分守己。好吧，如果你日後被開除的話，就來我們公司吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 《湖畔山莊》、《玫瑰山莊》可參見作品列表。


End file.
